What's Done in the Dark
by LetsGetGlamm
Summary: When Dean Ambrose met AJ Lee he saw her as sweet and innocent.Until he got to see the real her in the dark.
1. Chapter 1

9am

What happened 24 hours ago is what Dean Ambrose never saw up the ceiling there is an intense pain in his head maybe its a hangover?Or a headache?

As he is feeling the effects from last night he looks beside him to see AJ Lee naked, asleep and her arm draped across his chest.

He gently removes her arms off his body and goes to the bathroom and splashes cold water on his Dean tries to pull himself together he begins to remember the events from last night.

**Author's Note:Sorry thats all I have to give you sadly but don't worry I'll post more.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was 11:30pm and Dean was drinking a glass of Jack Daniels after working another the Shield segment that involved John Cena and was enjoying the success of the Shield and was relieved to be on the main roster.

As he takes another taste of his drank Dean remembers the look that AJ gave him when she complimented his work in the Shield and AJ gave him a look that puzzled him,she licked her lips before she walked away.

Meanwhile back in the bar as Dean was still drinking the door opens and in comes AJ Lee wearing a leather jacket as she runs her fingers through her doesn't spot Dean right away as she sits down on a bar stool and gets herself a the corner of his eye Dean ask the bartender for another AJ removes her jacket and takes a sip of her rum and coke while an unknown man tries to make a pass at her in which AJ declines but the guy won't leave her alone.

"Why don't you leave the woman alone,you heard her."

Dean overheard what was going on that he had to their things get intense to the point where AJ only finished half of her rum and coke.

Grabbing his arm AJ tries to pull Dean towards her but instead she stands in front of him pushing Dean 's anger suddenly dies down when there outside.

"Thanks for saving me in there."

"No problem" said AJ

Standing outside Dean and AJ start walking both didn't know where they were going as they began talking about anything all that walking lead to them to their hotel's swimming pool was empty and with the lights under the pool's water.

"Why don't we go for a swim?" asked AJ

"I don't have any swim trunks." replied Dean

"Who says we need a swimsuit."

Slowly AJ reveals Dean midriff as she raised up his shirt then takes his hand and pulls him towards her as they go towards the pool.

AJ slowly backs away from Dean as she takes off her clothes,she never takes her eyes off Dean who is also getting AJ takes off her bra revealing her breast she jumps in.

"Come on in Dean,the waters fine."

Without hesitation Dean goes in as he comes up from the water to see AJ coming towards him.

"So you must enjoy yourself." said Dean

As she gets closer towards him,AJ starts kissing Dean where his hands roam around AJ's AJ stops him and gets out of the pool and disappears from his sight confused Dean gets out of the pool and puts his clothes on.

By the time he's out of the pool Dean starts searching for down a small light hallway the next thing her remembers is being grabbed by his arm.


	3. Chapter 3

"I was wondering when you would find me?" said AJ

Seeing AJ's silhouette as she is holding a bottle of tequila.

"Your pretty fast for someone whose half-naked"

"I'm pretty fast when I wanna get crazy."

"How crazy?" questioned Dean

"Why don't I show you." said AJ

The next moments was AJ taking Dean to her hotel the door closes they start where they left off which was kissing,Dean takes the bottle of tequila from AJ then takes a swing as he pushes AJ on the bed where he slowly pours tequila on AJ's naked with his tongue licks off the tequila off AJ's breast and the sweet taste of tequila Dean and AJ go back to kissing as their tongues touch,AJ grabbed Dean by the hair and slowly pushed him towards the AJ is on top she starts riding Dean with a smile on her face as she licks her lips.

Thoughts rushed through Dean's head he never would've excepted this out of ,innocent girl with an evil 't resist the pleasure Dean has his hands on AJ's hips as a grin appears on his AJ puts her head on his chest then proceeds to give him oral sex.

With his head pushed back and his neck extended Dean closes his eyes,he runs his fingers through AJ's hair suddenly as things got hot and heavy as AJ licks off tequila on Dean's she comes up to meet him face to face Dean decided to return the favor by giving AJ head having one hand touching her her bottom lip AJ let out a moan as she feels Dean's hair it continues to go on forty-five Dean lays next to AJ trying to catch his breath as he looks to see AJ asleep how everything transcend tonite Dean turned his back and fell asleep.

* * *

9:30am

Sitting on the end of the bed Dean's hangover was slowly dying was awake and crept behind Dean and kissed him on the shoulder still naked she walked to the bathroom to take a sober Dean couldn't resist seeing AJ naked,as the sound of the shower was on AJ started washing herself as she was washing her legs she feels the shower curtain open and someone's hand touching her was Dean.

"I have to go."

"Leaving so soon"

With a sexy smile AJ gets Dean's hand and places it on her breast.

"Care to join me?"

Taking a nice feel of her breast Dean wanted to take a chance and join AJ in the as he removed his hand off AJ's breast he decided not to.

"I'll call you." said Dean

"Okay" replied AJ

Pulling back the shower curtain AJ proceeded to wash herself as her hands start to feel her stomach go slowly towards her vagina begins touching herself imagining Dean was in the shower with her.

As Dean closed the door and walked down the hallway after last night he sees AJ in a whole new wasn't the small,innocent girl she has a dark side that can only be seen in the dark.

**The End**

**Author's Note:I have another Ambrose/AJ fanfic in the works which I hope to have up very soon.**


End file.
